The Ball
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Tifu, and Zuri went to the Ball together.


At the Prideland, Kion is just about to get his Lion Guard for the patrolling. Before he did that, he found newspaper on the ground.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa, what is that?"

He went toward the newspaper and read it. "Tonight there will be a party at the Ball. With games, foods, and many more."

Kion gasped and jump with joy. He went to tell Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri. Meanwhile, the three girls are taking a nap in the den. Kion came in and woke them up.

Kion said, "Hey girls, wake up."

Kiara said, "Huh? Kion."

Zuri said, "Can't you see we're asleep?"

Kion said, "Sorry, but check this out. Tonight, there will be a ball ceremony with foods, games, and lots more."

The girls gasped and they went straight to the paper.

Tifu said, "Wow. They have a sing off there too."

Zuri said, "A lot of mate as well. I can finally find my true love there."

Kiara said, "Look, it also says that they're holding a ceremony to light the firework at the end."

Kion said, "And it says that one of the past Lion Guard will be there too."

Tifu said, "Cool. maybe we should all go."

Kiara said, "Uh bad new guys, it says you needed six animals in a group to go with you."

Zuri said, "Hmm, we need two more animals to come with us."

Kion said, "But who?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, I got an idea. I'll be right back."

So Kiara went to get two more animals to go with them.

Kion said, "So Zuri, what kind of mate do you think you'll be meeting?"

Zuri said, "Well, I'll be dating many of them at first. Pretty soon I'll find the right one."

Kion whispered and said, "Maybe you should date a dirty lion."

Zuri said, "I heard that and the only lion I will date is a clean and most stylist mate ever."

Tifu said, "Hey Kion, I wonder what song I can sing at the Ball."

Kion said, "You can sing any song you want Tifu. Oh and just between you and me, it better if you rap a song instead."

Tifu said, "Why rap?"

Kion said, "Because rap are better. Romance are too fruity."

Tifu said, "Oh really."

Kion said, "Well yeah."

Tifu said, "Just because you're a boy, doesn't mean rap are better than romance."

Kion said, "Oh yeah."

Tifu said, "Yeah."

Zuri said, "Guys, that enough. It doesn't matter what song is better. As long we enjoy the Ball, things will get better."

Tifu said, "Fine."

Kion said, "I guess so."

Kiara said, "Hey guys, here I am."

Kiara came with two more lion. Vitani and Kovu.

Kion said, "Uh Kiara, who are those two lions?"

Kiara said, "These two lions are from the Outland. Kovu and her sister Vitani. I decided that we take these two to the Ball with us."

Tifu said, "Hmm, that sound like the plan."

Vitani said, "And I can't wait to see all the boys I'll be meeting."

Kovu said, "Same goes for me with the ladies."

Kion said, "Hey, save some for me."

Zuri said, "Okay, but we can't go to the Ball looking like this."

Kiara said, "Don't worry, I'll go ask mom to make us some dresses and tuxedo."

So Kiara went to find Nala. Soon, she found her.

Kiara said, "Hey mom."

Nala said, "Oh hi sweetie. What can I do for you?"

Kiara said, "Well, Kion, Zuri, Tifu, Vitani, Kovu and I are gonna go to the Ball tonight."

Nala said, "Oh, that nice."

Kiara said, "Yeah well, can you makes dresses and tuxedo for us please?"

Nala said, "Hmm, I guess I can do that."

Kiara said, "Great, thanks."

So Kiara left. Nala thought to herself and said, "I wonder what kind of dresses or tuxedo that Kiara and the others might like. Oh well, I'll think of something."

So Nala got straight to work. She started making different dresses and tuxedo for Kion and the others.

[Nala]  
Thread by thread, sticking to the detail  
Kiara dress, making sure I won't get too stress  
making her crown look gold and shiny  
and her gown won't look too bright  
gotta make it really really pink  
so she can bright light  
I'm stitching Kiara dress  
fold by fold, glowing to the detail  
Kovu tuxedo, making sure he look just like a pro  
gotta make it so fleshy and nice  
so he get the girls he like  
gotta put the pieces together  
so he's so much handsomer  
I'm stitching Kovu tuxedo  
Zuri dress, it gotta be something clean  
Vitani something smashy  
and for Tifu something not too cheesy  
something cool, perhaps with power  
with lions mark, making sure it glows right in the dark  
gotta make the size go right and fit  
something that fit in the hip  
gotta make the tuxedo good and whirl  
so Kion won't look like a girl  
I'm stitching Kion tuxedo  
stitch by stitch, print and press  
yarn by yarn, never stress  
fold by fold, clean by clean  
look handsome and pretty  
and that the art of dress and tuxedo

After Nala finished singing, she finally finished the dresses and tuxedo. She bought Kiara and the other to come and take a look at it.

Nala said, "Ta da, what do you think?"

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. It's so cool."

Zuri said, "It so fashionable."

Kovu said, "It awesome."

Vitani said, "It cute."

Tifu said, "It look realistic."

Kiara said, "It perfect."

Nala said, "Aw, thanks you cubs."

Kion said, "Now let get ready to go to the Ball."

Kovu said, "Right."

So Kion, Tifu, Kiara, Vitani, Zuri, and Kovu got themselves ready for the Ball. Soon, they finally arrived at the palace.

Vitani said, "Wow, this place is amazing."

Kion said, "Yeah, it so cool."

Tifu said, "I can't wait to perform my singing out there."

Kiara said, "Okay, but remember, we must meet back here at midnight."

Kovu said, "Why?"

Kiara said, "Because we need to get home to sleep."

Kion said, "Sleep, yeah right. Sleeps are for squares. Come on."

So they all went inside. They notice a lot of lions have came as well.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa, that's a lot of lions."

Vitani said, "I was surprise to know why we didn't have as much lions as this."

Kovu said, "It doesn't matter how many lions there are. Let just have fun."

Kion said, "Right."

So they all went their separate ways. Meanwhile with Kiara, she was walking across the hall seeing so many lions along the way.

Simba said, "Hey Kiara."

Kiara said, "Dad, hi. What are you doing here?"

Simba said, "Nala and I were also invited and I also came here to ask you a favor."

Kiara said, "What kind of favor?"

Simba said, "At the end of the ceremony, I want you to light up the firework."

Kiara said, "Really."

Simba said, "Yes, it is also your duty as future queen."

Kiara said, "Wow, okay dad. I won't let you down."

Simba said, "Thank Kiara. Enjoy the Ball."

So Simba left and Kiara went to have some fun. Meanwhile with Kion, he was walking across the hall seeing many lions. Soon, someone call for him.

Guardy said, "Kion, Kion."

Kion said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Guardy said, "Come over here."

So Kion went over to the lion and he show him the lion mark on his side.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! You have the same lion mark as mine. Does that mean?"

Guardy said, "Yes Kion. I am one of the member of the Lion Guard from Scar."

Kion said, "Cool. I thought all of the member were destroyed."

Guardy said, "Well almost all of them. I manage to survive and I've seen you do many wonderful things with your guard as well."

Kion said, "Yep."

Guardy said, "And it seem to me you can handle it as much as anyone."

Kion said, "I'm always one step ahead."

Guardy said, "Come, we have a lot to talk about."

So Kion and Guardy walk together. Meanwhile with Tifu, she is looking for a stage to sing for the whole lions.

Tifu said, "Now where is that stage?"

Soon, she spotted a stage. She went up and announced the other lions and said, "Attention lions. I will now be singing you a song. I hope you like it."

So Tifu started singing.

[Tifu]  
When life isn't merry,  
A fresh bone to bury  
Can perk up your point of view.  
Those old favorite chew toys  
Or soft, squeaky, new toys  
Can brighten your outlook, too.  
A world of playthings waits for you, young man.  
You'll get to them all somehow.  
You know each treasure's bound to make you happy.  
So why not be happy now?  
The cupboard swings open,  
And like you were hopin',  
Your human brings out that can.  
She'll scoop it and chop it  
And probably top it  
With what's in the frying pan.  
You'll dig right in. There's never time to waste  
When it comes to tasty chow.  
And when you're full, you'll be completely happy.  
So why not be happy?  
Come on and try.  
Why not be happy now?  
You'll take so many walks  
And steal so many socks  
Catch every kind of rubber ball.  
Just think of having fun,  
And maybe when you're done,  
You'll find you're not so gloomy after all.  
Now me, I feel cheerful  
When I get an earful  
Of music or words of praise.  
There's water to guzzle  
And loved ones to nuzzle.  
Well, I could go on for days.  
Nothing makes my tail begin to wave  
Like a certain puppy's brave bow-wow.  
No other sound can make me quite as happy  
Why not be happy, why not be happy  
Why not be happy now?

Soon, everybody started cheering for Tifu for her talent of singing. Meanwhile, Zuri was walking around finding her true love.

Zuri said, "Man, I'm sure I can find someone to fall in love with."

Soon, a lion walk up to her and said, "Hello there young lady. What your name?"

Zuri said, "Oh um, my name is Zuri."

Iruz said, "Nice to meet you Zuri. I'm Iruz."

Zuri said, "That a nice name."

Iruz pulled out a flower and gave it to Zuri and said, "For you Zuri."

Zuri said, "Aw, thank Iruz it looked wonderful."

Iruz said, "Come on, let us dance."

Zuri said, "Okay."

So Zuri and Iruz went dancing together. Meanwhile with Kovu, he is looking for a place where he can chat with a bunch of ladies.

Kovu said, "Okay. So where can I find a place for the ladies?"

Soon, he spotted the girls restroom. He decided to go in. He tiptoe his way there for no one to see. As he enter, he saw many ladies in there.

Kovu said, "Hello ladies."

Bonnie said, "Uh, why are you in the girls restroom?"

Kovu said, "Oh I just came here to see the ladies and tell them how attractive they look."

Sheegwa said, "Aw, that's so sweet."

Kovu said, "Say, do any of you ladies wanna dance with me?"

Lala said, "Sure."

So the ladies hugged Kovu and went to the dance floor to dance. Meanwhile with Vitani, she was looking around and trying to look for some guys she can hang out with.

Vitani said, "Man, I wonder which guy I could be with tonight."

As Vitani was searching around, someone bump into her.

Vitani said, "Hey, watch where you're going mister."

Inativ said, "Oh sorry miss. My name is Inativ."

Vitani said, "Wow, that's a nice name. I'm Vitani."

Inativ said, "You're name is like a flower blooming and a colorful rainbow."

Vitani blushed.

Inativ said, "Shall we dance?"

Vitani said, "Okay."

So Vitani and Inativ hit the dance floor and dance. For hours, everybody is having a great time. It is almost midnight and Kiara is still waiting to light the firework.

Kiara said, "Come on, let hurry."

Soon, Simba came and said, "Okay Kiara, are you ready?"

Kiara said, "Yep."

Simba said, "Light up the firework."

So Kiara start lighting up the firework and everybody looked up and saw the colorful firework bursting over. Soon, everybody had a great time at the Ball.

The End.


End file.
